A variety of software platforms exist for enabling game spectators and statisticians to enter game events and to view associated game statistics. Services and software tools exists for augmenting and/or indexing videos of sports events with data regarding specific game events. This allows viewers of the video to skip to specific events, and in some cases, to view on-screen data regarding the events. The existing process, however, tends to be labor-intensive and time consuming, as it typically requires a user to view the video and to enter the relevant information during such viewing.